The Vermin Swarm
"Whoever said ‘know thy enemy’ forgot to add ‘from a distance’." fr:Marée de Vermine — Alvaro Najar, former captive of the vermin swarms The Vermin Swarm is a faction within the 9th Age, consisting mainly of members of the vermin species. Magic Use The following is a quote used to describe the magic use of the Vermin Swarm: On races and their magic (The 9th Scroll, issue #5) "The rise of the Vermin was the result of a magic ritual, they are in many ways the children of magic. The survival and thriving of the swarm is the primary focus of all the Vermin’s activities – always pitted against their drive for individual achievement. The Magisters and Prophets who wield this power among the Vermin are driven by a conviction to find the right future for the Swarm, while the Vermin Daemons who rise for a time to rule use magic to guarantee their position and power." History The vermin species appeared during the Sixth Age as the result of a magic ritual The World Hymn, a reproduction of an Equitan tapestry, itself believed to be a copy of an ancient dwarven carving and poem dating from the first century AS. (Main Rulebook) On races and their magic (The 9th Scroll, issue #5). At the time, Avras was in the midst of a civil war Drusus' letter to the Avrasi, Sunna Cycle, estimated date 59 AS. (Main Rulebook). Presumably, it was the high priest Quintus Augustu that brought forth the vermin, by treating with the vermin gods in an attempt to end this war Letter from High Prelate Jaeger (The 9th Scroll issue #6). After being created, the Vermin Swarm swiftly conquered the Avrasi Empire An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world, prepared for Prince Estaban by Jorge Zamoran, Chief Librarian of Port Roig, by order of Marques de la Roig. (Main Rulebook). Most of Vetia was enveloped in this vermin empire, with the exception of the Kingdom of Equitaine Historical note (The 9th Scroll issue #5), and possibly what has later been knows as the Empire of Monopatea Entry for The Empire of Monopatea in The Chronology of Foreign Nations by Hudhaifa Uddin (Main Rulebook). In the Eighth Age, the Rat King was slain by Sunna and the empire of the Vermin Swarm, Vetia was retaken by mankind The Book of the Askar, Chapter Fourteen, taken from the Sunna Cycle. (Main Rulebook). Most of the vermin were forced to retreat into the earth following this. Informative text about the Vermin Swarm (9th Scroll issue #7) Religion Among the Vermin Swarm, beings knows as the the Vermin Gods, or Rat Gods, are worshipped . These gods have been described as twisted versions of the gods worshipped in ancient Avras. Some parts of the Vermin Swarm worship the Plaguebringer, who offers salvation through disease. Message intercepted on the Silk Road (The 9th Scroll, issue #7) Slaves The Vermin Swarm uses slaves in their military . There are records of humans being taken captive by the vermin swarm, and being used as slaves. Alvaro Najar, former captive of the vermin swarms (Main Rulebook p12) Account of Wully Schmidt, once a captive of the Vermin Swarm (Undying Dynasties armybook, p29) Symbols The Vermin Swarm are known to have used an eagle as their symbol . Another symbol used by the Vermin Swarm is the laurel. The Vermin Swarm armybook The Vermin Swarm have also been know to carry standards carrying the inscription of "SRQA". Some have observed that the Vermin Swarm also have an affinity for bells, using the both as instruments of magic and war. This tradition dates back even to the end of the Eighth Age and the time of Sunna. Explanations for their use of this symbol vary. Some say it originates from the origins of the Vermin Swarm where they took the bells from Avras. Others say they come from the difficulty of communicating large distances in caves, since sight often is block and fire can be hazardous. Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage (The 9th Scroll issue #10) Trivia * The letters used in the vermin standards (SRQA) are most likely a version of the Roman phrase Senatus Populusque Romanus, which was initialised as SPQR. The final letter, "A", presumably stands for Avras or something thereof derived. * Any old Avrasi standard can be changed into one of the vermin by adding a single line to the "P", turning it into an "R". Sources Category:Factions